


Pour la douzième fois...

by Melie



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Les frères de Wednesday n'y connaissent vraiment rien, en matière de jeux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour la douzième fois...

**Author's Note:**

> J'utilise les noms en VO. Rien à moi.

« Pour la douzième fois, Pugsley Addams, range cette hache. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est même pas rouillée... comment veux-tu que Pubert attrape le tétanos avec ça ?  
\- Mmh, quoi ? »

Wednesday poussa un long soupir. Depuis quelques temps, ses frères semblaient avoir décidé de ne plus l'écouter.

Morticia posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et la rassura patiemment.

« Ils sont assez grands pour savoir jouer tout seul...  
\- Mais ils ne savent pas jouer correctement.  
\- Si tu tiens tant à montrer l'exemple, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à eux ? »

Wednesday réfléchit puis sourit, et part chercher la tronçonneuse.


End file.
